


I Saw to a Path of Pleasure

by Nik_Fic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Burnplay, Connor Just Wants To Help, Dom/sub Undertones, Gavin and Elijah are twins, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Twin AU, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: Elijah Kamski doesn’t smoke.So why does Gavin keep showing up at the station with fresh burn marks on his skin?





	I Saw to a Path of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cigarette Burns Forever by Adam Green.

 

~~

 

Elijah Kamski doesn’t smoke. When Connor had been inside the eccentric’s home, finding evidence of cigarettes had been such a low priority in his mind that it had been practically nonexistent. But now, months after the events of November 11th, Connor can think back on his time inside the building, the memories recorded as a part of the protocol he was installed with. The technology he was created with could record and analyse all senses at the same time, not just the visual and auditory as most android models were fitted with. So Connor replays the minutes, checking for signs of ash or an ashtray. Runs through the then-detected smells - clean and sterile, with an undertone of fresh snow and cold tile, accompanied by the unchlorinated spring water Kamski’s pool had contained.

 

No, Connor thinks. No signs of Kamski touching cigarettes. Not even recently; his skin, nails, and teeth unmarred by the faint yellow and nicotine stains of even one-time smokers.

 

Now, Connor knows about Detective Reed and Elijah Kamski. As much as there is to know, without being present in the room with them at all times. He has a network line with the three Chloes who chose to remain where they lived after the android revolution. Connor suspects they had been deviants since a time long before the first RK800 was assembled. They’re privy to even the smallest details of Kamski’s life, and over the last months, since Connor had encountered the Chloe he almost shot in the new Jericho base, he’s been building up a close friendship with the girls.

 

He’s seen Detective Reed arrive at the station with a slight limp, has registered the tell-tale signs of rough treatment in the way the detective’s sat down, in the way he hisses under his breath when he accidentally brushes against a doorway or bumps into a colleague. Connor has registered this information as related to the BDSM relationship Gavin Reed participates in with Elijah Kamski, founder of Cyberlife and secret twin of the DPD detective. As far as his research has shown him, pleasure is often derived from pain and injury in specific sexual settings, so Connor has simply double checked with the Chloes that Detective Reed is indeed consenting to having pain inflicted upon him, and is now unbothered by the painful groans he can’t help but overhear after his coworker has spent the weekend at Kamski’s.

 

~~

 

When Elijah smokes, he dotes on Gavin. Bound with silk ties for a change, Gavin has no choice but to lie down and take it as Elijah  _ devours _ him, worshipping every inch of his body and wringing orgasm after orgasm out of his twin brother. Eliciting moans as Gavin accepts Elijah’s invitation to shotgun, heavy smoke passing between their lungs and lips. Elijah doesn’t get hard when he’s high, so Gavin is forced to feel for both of them, pleasure overtaking all his senses as his brother extracts all he wants from Gavin’s being.

 

And when the joints are down to a stump, Elijah brings him out of his cloudy headspace with a searing and  _ delicious _ reminder that he’s his brother’s property. By the end of a night like this, four or five new burn marks mar the delicate skin on his wrists. When the last roll-up has been put out on his personal ashtray, Elijah usually falls asleep while Gavin presses fingers into his wrists to prolong the burning feeling just a little while longer. Then in the middle of the night, when most of the air in the room has been filtered out and replaced, Elijah wakes up and releases the last remaining sexual energy, grinding against Gavin and licking and biting at the tissue he’s scarred.

 

~~

 

It’s now Monday, and Gavin is still feeling a little dazed from the weekend. His chair feels like a sinkhole, the soft cushion threatening to envelop his whole body. His phone lights up with a message.

 

           **Don’t slip.**

 

A reminder from Elijah, telling him he needs to stay alert now he’s at work and outside the little bubble he’d been so happily trapped in for the better part of the previous three days. He follows Elijah’s instructions, too blissed out to challenge them for once. He grips his left wrist in his right hand under the desk and  _ squeezes _ , the sharp tingling pain clearing his mind ever so-slightly. He repeats the process with his other wrist and lets a soft gasp leave his mouth. He sits up straight, his chair no longer feeling like it will swallow him whole. As he looks around, checking if anyone noticed his little display, he catches the eye of Connor. Who is staring at him. He ignores the slight rush that passes through him at the thought that the android had been watching, and returns to his work, now-focused eyes checking the information on his monitor.

 

Connor is still staring.

 

~~ His dick jerks. ~~

 

To cool down, Gavin decides to get a cup of coffee. He glares daggers at the machine, already feeling wound up again, even so soon after a weekend with Elijah. He checks the TV, some story about androids aiding in clearing the oceans of plastic running on repeat. Detroit’s been calmer than usual lately and there hasn’t been any global news in a while. Gavin’s enjoying the peace, both that of the world before the media’s spotlight inevitably digs another scandal out of President Warren, and that of the office. It doesn’t last long, though.

 

~~

 

Detective Reed is standing in the break room, seemingly lost in thought with a cup of coffee in his right hand. He’s wearing his usual leather jacket, the sleeves just short enough to reveal his wrists. Connor zeroes in on the skin there, scar tissue covered in raised bumps. Connor runs a quick scan and finds a match for the damage he detected. The skin appears similar to what he had seen back in the interrogation room with the android who had killed Carlos Ortiz.

 

“Detective Reed.”

 

The detective startles at Connor’s voice, coffee spilling from the cup in his hand and splattering onto his exposed skin. He hisses and grabs some paper to clean up the mess with. Connor notices he carefully avoids pressing down on the burn marks.

 

“What do you want tin can?” Gavin responds as he dries off the spilled coffee and throws the paper into the trash can. Connor detects that the other man’s pupils are more dilated than usual, his heartbeat faster than a minute prior.  _ Fear? _ Connor’s processor supplies, registering the evidence as that emotion.

 

“Are you aware that without proper care and bandaging, those burn marks are likely to leave permanent scars?”

 

“Yes, fuck, I got it all under control,” the response comes. Connor registers a shaky quality to the detective’s voice that, after a quick moment of research, is a close match to the way victims of domestic abuse speak when covering up for their partner. The deviant in the interrogation room had had the same tone of voice when Connor had questioned him.

 

“You work at a police station. I can take a report and start the process for a restraining order right now,” Connor tells him. “I know a place you can stay. You don’t have to be stuck in this situation, Detective.”

 

“What.”

 

“I have collected evidence from observing you while we’ve been having this conversation. Your elevated heartbeat and dilated pupils are signs of fear. In November I interviewed a deviant with the same type of scars as you. It’s okay, Gavin, I won’t tell anyone if you’d prefer to keep it confidential.”

 

“I’m not in an abusive relationship,” Gavin says.

 

“Denying one’s situation is common in victims of-”

 

“Just shut up. I know what I am, got it?” He interrupts. “It’s great to see you making mistakes for a change.”

 

“What do you mean, I am certain in my conclusions and-”

 

This time, he’s interrupted by the detective raising a single eyebrow, a gesture telling him to double check his findings.

 

Connor runs through his research a second time, checking for emotions other than fear that cause the symptoms Detective Reed are all exhibiting and-.

 

“Oh.”

 

The only other term with those descriptive factors is -.

 

_ Arousal _ .

 

“Now we’ll just go our separate ways and I won’t tell Anderson you’re not the flawless little piece of plastic he thinks you are.”

 

And so they go back to their respective desks.

 

And if Connor’s visual and audio processors half an hour later pick up on a flustered Gavin Reed entering the bathroom with his buzzing phone in hand (caller ID: dickhead), emitting almost inaudible sounds of pleasure during the fifteen minutes he’s taking in there, he doesn’t mention it to anyone but the Chloes.

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thanks to lars and hal who read through this fic. Thank you to the DBH kink discord for being amazing enablers and cheerleaders. Could never have written this without knowing all of you are as thirsty for Gamski bros as I am.
> 
> Neil Newbon if you're reading this, I'm sorry dad.


End file.
